


Tiny Awful Things

by LivvyD



Series: Terminal and Other Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/Heterosexual John Watson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heterosexual John, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivvyD/pseuds/LivvyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily 221b Challenge and sequel to Terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> This a daily 221b ficlet challenge set in the same world as Terminal. Please feel free to prompt anything you might like to see.

‘And in any case, it was hardly a large risk with you on the way.’ Sherlock looks up and realises that John is asleep in his armchair. His head rolled to the side but a frown still in place. Passed out in mid disproval. It’s pathetic really, Sherlock thinks, or should be; the case had barely lasted 24 hours. John’s stamina has clearly suffered. Sherlock pulls out his phone.

_All is well. I will return him in the morning. SH_

That done he lunges up out of his chair and stumbles, he whines out a pained gasp before he can stop himself. Perhaps provoking the three conspirators hadn’t been entirely wise. He straightened himself and smiled down at John. obviously he couldn't sleep in the chair, the angle must be already making his neck ache.

'John.' Sherlock whispers, wary of waking a sleeping soldier. 'Come to bed.' Oh god, there was no way he was going to chase that thought.

John snuffles awake. 'Huh?'

Sherlock puts a hand under John's good arm. 'You need to go to bed' John's compliant as Sherlock pulls him up. 'I'd carry you but I suspect you'd object and I already seem to have a bruised kidney.'

When Sherlock gets John settled he doesn't think about how much it felt like John belonged in that bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to a dinner party at John and Mary's and plays with their guest.

Sherlock sips his third glass of wine and smiles at Simon, who is objectively attractive and not entirely inane. ‘You’re a “creative” you said?’ He congratulates himself on saying it without sneering. ‘You must have an excellent imagination.’ On the other side of the table John chokes into his wine and Mary spears Sherlock with a ‘be good’ look. He ignores them and focuses on Simon.

 

Simon flushes and pushes wire-rimmed glasses up on his nose. ‘Well … I’d certainly like to think so.’

 

‘Hmm,’ he rests his chin on one hand, ‘I always wonder with imaginative people how far that extends into _other_ areas.’

 

John scrapes his chair back. “Right, ah Sherlock could you help me out with dessert? You’re good with a blow-torch.’

 

Sherlock mouths ‘sorry’ to Simon and follows John into the kitchen. John spins on him when the door closes. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing to the poor bloke?’

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and leans against the fridge. ‘I’m being charming. Isn’t that the point? To be _charming_ to the _charming_ man your _charming_ wife has set me up with?’

 

‘Don’t be a dick.’ John folds his arms, ‘You’re playing with him.’

 

‘Maybe I want to play with him.’ ‘

 

Don’t Sherlock.’

 

‘Honestly John,’ Sherlock deadpans as he leaves, ‘I don’t know why you’re bothered.’


End file.
